1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, an image processing apparatus and an imaging system comprising the same, and more particularly, to a remote controller, an image processing apparatus and an imaging system comprising the same which include a touch pad for enabling users to easily control a graphic user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller is used to control a graphic user interface displayed at an image processing apparatus. Generally, the graphic user interface corresponds to an OSD (on-screen display) in cases of a display device for use in a computer or a television, and recently it corresponds to a graphic window which is provided for user's selection in most electronic machines such as an air conditioner, a refrigerator, an electric fan and the like.
Considering the television as an example, the remote controller may include buttons for inputting Arabic numerals from 0 to 9, up/down and left/right moving buttons, and a plurality of buttons including a set button and a power button, and hot keys for moving to frequently used functions at one time.
Therefore, the user can reach a stage of displaying desirable function only through iterative operations of button input if he/she does not use the hot key. Further, there are problems in which it becomes difficult to control the remote controller as selection list related to the display apparatus capable of being controlled through the graphic user interface is increased, and the use of the remote controller itself can impose a burden on the user who is not accustomed with the electronic machines.